<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tokyo Defenders: A Kingdom Hearts Story by TeganBerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511280">Tokyo Defenders: A Kingdom Hearts Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganBerry/pseuds/TeganBerry'>TeganBerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Romance, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganBerry/pseuds/TeganBerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora was supposed to be living a quiet, unassuming life. That’s all he wanted now. Or at least that’s what he thought until he made the mistake of saving a cat from a group of neighbourhood brats. How this and a mysterious key lead Sora to become a sword-wielding superhero he'll never understand for sure. But, so long as a certain red-headed girl doesn’t find out about his new extracurricular activities everything should be fine, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tokyo Defenders: A Kingdom Hearts Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>  </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter One: The Cat and the Key </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora knew from the moment he opened his eyes that he was in for a weird day. The first obvious sign things were not quite right came when he realised he’d awoken before his alarm for once. While it may be a good omen for some, to Sora it was troubling. The next indication came while changing into his school uniform, by some miracle he managed to find a matching pair of socks in his draw, that sort of thing almost never happened. Sora sighed as he looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. A feeble attempt was made to tame his wild mess of brown hair before he gave up with a shrug. What was no point? Even if he did manage to get his hair under control he’d never really blend in with the crowd the way he wanted. His blue eyes were always a dead giveaway that there was something different about him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Well, Sora,’ He addressed his reflection. ‘As usual this is as good as it’s gonna get.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sora!’ His mother’s voice chimed from downstairs. ‘Breakfast is ready!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was at that moment Sora noticed a pleasantly sweet aroma in the air. His mother had made pancakes, yet another occurrence that was highly unlikely to occur on a school morning. He noted it down on his growing list of weirdness but appreciated that at least this deviation from the norm would be a tasty one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time Sora had joined his mother in the kitchen his meal had already been placed on the table. The pancakes looked just as delicious as they smelled. ‘Morning Mum. Is it a special occasion?’ Sora asked as he sat down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Not really, I just felt like cooking something fun this morning.’ She replied setting down two glasses of orange juice on the table. Her braided brunet hair and long dress flowed as she took her seat opposite him. Aside from the pancakes Sora was glad that at least nothing else about his mother seemed out of place this morning. Finally a good sign. ‘Did you sleep well?’ She asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I think so…I had a weird dream though. At least, it feels like I did’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh?’ His mother’s green eyes glistened with curiosity. ‘Do you remember anything?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora took a bite of his pancakes and thought hard. ‘Nothing specific. I remember feeling afraid and seeing lights go out. But that’s about it.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Hmm, strange indeed.’ His mother mused, clasping her hands together and musing on his words for a moment. ‘I wonder if your dream has anything to do with those strange dark monsters that keep appearing around Tokyo.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora couldn’t help scoffing at the thought. ‘I highly doubt a random dream of mine has anything to do with those monsters. Besides, with that Tokyo Shadow guy showing up to defeat them every time they appear I don’t think we have much to worry about, right?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yes, he’s a very brave young man. Fighting those monsters all on his own.’ She agreed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Then it’s his problem, and my dreams don’t have anything to do with it.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘If you say so.’ Sora’s mother teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed, ‘What? Do you want me to suddenly turn into a Super Sentai and go fight them myself? That’s nuts!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mother chuckled at her son’s antics. ‘Of course not, I’m only joking. Now hurry and finish your food, you don’t want to be late to school.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora did as he was told and before they both knew it he was ready to head out the door. Once he was done tying his shoes Sora looked up to see his mother watching him fondly from the living room doorway. Sora tilted his head to the side before asking, ‘Is something wrong?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shook her head and smiled. ‘No, not at all. You just remind me so much of your father.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh,’ Sora looked away for a moment. Whenever she compared him to his father Sora always felt a strange mixture of sadness and pride. Regardless, a small smile appeared on his lips, one he was fairly certain his mother saw. ‘Well, I’m heading off!’ Sora announced, turning to face the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mother nodded. ‘Be safe.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora looked back and gave her the wide smile he always saved for her. ‘I will, and I’ll be home before you know it!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately for Sora, despite his hopes that the strangeness would stop once he left home, his weird morning only continued. He’d made it as far as the park at the end of his street when yet another odd occurrence presented itself to him. Out of the corner of his eye Sora noticed a group of elementary aged boys crowded around something small, all speaking very loudly to one another. He could have left well enough alone and moved on with his day, but when he saw the boys were pocking a very frightened looking cat with sticks Sora knew he couldn’t just walk by and do nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘HEY!’ Sora shouted as he marched over to the boys. ‘Just what the heck do you think you’re doing?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trio of school kids’ heads shot towards him in alarm before they all ran off in fright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Cowards. Some men they’ll grow up to be.’ Sora muttered under his breath in disdain before turning his attention to the cat, still frozen in place by fear. For the most part it appeared to be an average grey striped tabby cat, which just happened to find itself in the wrong place at the wrong time. The little pink bandana it’s owner must have tied around its neck was a cute addition, perhaps that was what had caught the attention of the trouble makers. Sora knelt down and slowly offered his hand to the small creature.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At his words the cat slowly opened its eyes and looked up at him. For a moment Sora was taken aback. He knew cats sometimes had blue eyes, but he’d never imagined cat eyes could be that blue. They were almost other worldly. The tabby slowly stood and sniffed Sora’s hand, once it had determined Sora to be safe it rubbed it’s face against his palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘See, I’m not so bad. Those horrible kids didn’t hurt you did they? And what are you doing out here all by yourself?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment the final question left Sora’s lips the cat immediately ceased nuzzling Sora’s hand, instead placing it’s two front paws on Sora’s knee, stretching itself upwards so it could make better eye contact between them. They were still for several seconds before the cat tilted it’s head ever so slightly to the side. Sora did the same in response. He wondered for a moment if this cat was attempting to hypnotise him. Sora tried to speak again, but before he could do so the tabby suddenly ran off and disappeared into the bushes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, wait!’ Sora called, but it was already long gone. ‘Oh well… crap I’m going to be late for school!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite the cat saviour interlude, Sora made it to school slightly ahead of time. Another sure sign of weirdness, normally he only ever made it just on time. Sora used to be early every day in middle school, but things had been different back then. From his desk in the second last row, Sora let his mind wander as he watched other students gradually make their way into the room. It wasn’t until the door at the rear of the classroom opened, and he heard a soft, sweet voice great her friends, that Sora’s brain snapped back to reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora glanced over his shoulder and there she was, her red hair shining in the morning sun and a warm, gentle smile gracing her lips. Like always, the moment Sora laid eyes on her he felt his heart skip a beat. He meant to look away, to allow himself only a single glance before returning his attention to staring blankly out the window to his left as he usually did. But with all the strangeness that had been going on already Sora made the mistake of looking for too long, and paid the price when their eyes met. He instinctively turned away and became very interested in the text books in front of him, attempting to hide the blush he knew was growing on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d seen him looking, but maybe she wouldn’t think anything of it? Other guys looked at her all the time, she probably doesn’t care in the slightest, right? Why would she care about him? In between his frantic thoughts he heard a pair the light footsteps approach him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Good morning, Sora-kun.’ She greeted him warmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He jumped slightly in his seat and looked up at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Kairi-san! Good morning.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kairi’s smile was kind, but Sora could tell there was something else behind it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘How are you?’ She asked, clearly ignoring the growing redness on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Um…pretty well. How are you?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I’m ok, a bit tired though. I stayed up late writing an article for the school paper.’ She replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Small talk, Sora could handle small talk. No need to get flustered, it was just small talk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What was the article about?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately Kairi never got the chance to answer as at that precise moment their homeroom teacher entered the classroom and instructed everyone to take their places. Kairi let out a sigh before making her way to her desk at the front of the classroom. Sora let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and slumped back into his seat. Waking up early, matching socks, pancakes, a strange cat and a conversation with Kairi. Today was turning out to be weird through and through. And what made things even more confusing was that it had all been good so far. None of the weirdness had caused anything bad to happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora was almost ready to let his suspicions go, and maybe allow himself enjoy what could potentially be a genuinely good day for a change. That was until he put a hand into his empty front pants pockets out of habit, only to find it was apparently no longer empty. Sora pulled out an odd looking key he’d never seen before. The base of the key was gold and he noted that it almost looked like a sword hilt. The rest of the key was silver and looked not too dissimilar to a standard old fashioned key, except for the teeth which appeared to have been cut in the shape of a crown similar to his favourite necklace. Sora took all his previous thoughts back, today was a weird day and the sooner he got through it the better.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The rest of Sora’s day went smoothly, too smoothly. By the time the final bell rang he couldn’t get out of the classroom fast enough. He needed to get home as soon as possible and end this day before anything else could happen. In the back of his mind Sora had to admit he may have been acting a little paranoid at this point, but it didn’t matter. Once he got home everything would be fine and the growing feeling that someone was watching him would finally dissipate. One train ride and short walk later he was home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I’m home!’ Sora called as he opened the front door but no reply came from his mother. He felt his stomach drop, where was she? Sora began to feel panic take over before glancing at the calendar near the doorway. Relief washed over Sora as he laughed at his overreaction. It was a Thursday, his mother always worked late at the flower shop on Thursdays.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Ok, maybe I’m letting this get the better of me.’ Sora finally admitted to himself and kicked off his shoes. ‘I need a nap.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within an hour Sora lay on his bed sound asleep without a care in the world. He probably had homework to do, but that could be done when his mother inevitably woke him up when she got home. Nothing was going to ruin his peaceful evening, of that he was certain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sora.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nope, nothing was going to wake him from his sanctuary of sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sora.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was he dreaming or was there something heavy on his chest?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Wake up, Sora!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something warm and soft prodded at his face. That was weird, his mother wouldn’t wake him up like that, she’d usually lightly shake his shoulder… which meant the person talking to him right now wasn’t his mother… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora’s eye shot open and was met by a pair of other worldly blue eyes staring right back at him. He let out a shout and sat bolt upright, causing the cat he’d met that morning to jump off his chest and land beside him on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Good, you’re up!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora stared blankly at the cat for a few moments, he had to be dreaming. ‘Did…did you just talk?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat nodded in response before adding, ‘Yes I did, I can sing too but that’s not really important right now.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora stared at the cat a few moments longer before grabbing his covers and laying back down. ‘Nope, this isn’t happening. I’ve finally lost it, this is all a dream. There’s no such thing as talking cats! When I wake up this will all be gone.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What? No! You can’t go back to sleep! We have something important to do!’ The cat cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You know for a dream cat you’re awfully loud, can you keep it down?’ Sora shot back, still refusing to believe the cat could be anything other than a figment of his imagination.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I’m not a dream cat!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Talking cat’s aren’t real, so that makes you a dream cat.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The grey tabby huffed and walked up to Sora’s face. ‘If this is all a dream then why are you holding onto that key so hard? You’ve been pressing it tightly into your palm for hours, isn’t it starting to hurt?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora opened his eyes and looked at the cat in confusion before realising it was right, his clenched fist was aching. He brought his hand up to his face and upon uncurling his fingers found he was indeed holding the strange gold and silver key.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Why was I sleeping with this?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You’ve formed a bond with it.’ The cat replied despite Sora not expecting an answer. ‘Subconsciously you don’t want to let it go. And since holding onto it that hard is causing you to feel real pain I guess that proves this isn’t a dream!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Alright fine, I guess you have a point!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora grudgingly sat up and returned his gaze to the incredibly articulate tabby. ‘So, you’re a talking cat who knows something about this weird key which randomly appeared in my pocket. And despite how ridiculous that sounds this somehow isn’t a dream.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘That is correct.’ The tabby confirmed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I don’t suppose you have a name, then?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Of course, you can call me Chirithy.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Chirithy, huh?’ Sora pondered the cat’s name for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Is there a problem with my name?’ Chirithy asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘No,’ Sora replied. ‘Chirithy is just, well it’s an interesting name. Anyway, now that you’re here what exactly is it that you need from me? Do you want the key?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘No, I don’t want the key, and even if I did I’d never be able to take it from you, it wouldn’t let me.’ Chirithy replied matter-of-factly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What do you m-‘ Before Sora could finish his sentence an ice cold shiver ran down his spine, causing him to instinctively wrap his arms tightly around himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chirithy’s voice became serious as he observed Sora’s actions. ‘What is it? What did you feel.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I felt…somethings coming, something dark…’ Sora spoke through suddenly laboured breaths, he had no idea what had come over him. ‘Chirithy, what’s going on?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sora, you need to stay calm.’ The tabby attempted to reassure him. ‘You need to close your eyes and focus on the key in your hand. Then say the first location that appears in your mind.’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Why?’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Just close your eyes and trust me.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora was still sceptical but did as he was told. Closing his eyes and focusing all his attention on the key an image appeared so clearly in his mind that he could have sworn he was standing right there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Kichijoji Station!’ Sora shouted as his eyes flew open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘That’s not far from here, we could run and make it in no time.’ Chirithy concluded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora blinked at the cat confused. ‘We’re going to the station?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Of course we are!’ Chirithy replied with a grin. ‘Whatever the key tells you is where you must go. But before we head out it’s probably better for you to do this next part for the first time in private.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Do what for the first time?!’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chirithy sighed. ‘Whatever dumb thought is going through your mind right now it’s not that. Now go stand in the middle of the room, we don’t have time for messing around.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Fine, but I’m only going along with this because I’m still not entirely convinced this isn’t a dream.’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora kicked off his covers, his school uniform now a crinkled mess from his nap, and stood in the middle of his room as instructed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Good,’ Chirithy said, pleased that Sora was doing as told. ‘Now hold the key in front of you in your dominant hand and repeat after me. “Light of the Kingdom, awaken!”’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Seriously?’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Just do it!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sora begrudgingly held the key in his right hand and spoke Chirithy’s words. Sora didn’t expect anything to happen, but the moment the words left his lips a bright, warm light begun to emanate from the key, filling the entire room with it’s blinding brilliance. It only lasted for a few moments but when it finally died down something had changed, Sora felt different.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What just happened?’ Sora asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘See for yourself.’ Chirithy replied nodding towards a mirror.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Glancing to his side Sora was completely taken aback by the reflection that greeted him. His school uniform had completely vanished, instead being replaced by what he could best describe as a red and black, military inspired masquerade outfit. The ensemble came complete with yellow accented boots, red gloves and a silver and gold mask. The only item he’d managed to retain from his regular clothes was his silver crown necklace which, while normally hidden beneath his school uniform, was now clearly visible hanging around his neck.</p>
  <p>‘Chirithy, what’s going on? What is this? I look like I belong in a Sentai show!’ Sora shouted in alarm while pulling at the hood of his new jacket.</p>
  <p>‘That is your combat uniform!’ Chirithy proclaimed proudly. </p>
  <p>‘My what?!’</p>
  <p>‘We don’t really have time for me to explain the finer details, but the clothes will help you fight the coming darkness, while also aiding in concealing your identity.’</p>
  <p>Sora attempted to ask more questions but Chirithy cut him off before he could do so. </p>
  <p>‘No time, I’ll explain later. Right now we’ve got to get to Kichijoji Station!’</p>
  <p>Despite Sora’s protests that he didn’t want to go outside and risk any of his neighbours seeing him in such a crazy get up, Chirithy was having none of it. The cat reasoned that the dark night would hide him well enough, and before Sora knew it he was stood hidden in the shadows near the main shopping district next to Kichijoji Station. Much to his’s surprise there was hardly anyone around, a very unusual occurrence for a Thursday evening. Come to think of it they hadn’t run into anyone at all on their way here.</p>
  <p>‘Why is it so quiet?’ Sora questioned.</p>
  <p>‘It’s them, the darkness you sensed.’ Chirithy replied. ‘If they’re not skilled enough at hiding their presence humans will naturally leave the areas they intend to attack.’ </p>
  <p>‘I think I only understood about half of what you just said.’ Sora admitted. ‘What’s going to attack?’</p>
  <p>‘You’ve seen them on TV and online, right? The monsters made of darkness?’</p>
  <p>Sora felt his face pale. ‘Wait, you want me to fight one of those things? No way! Not happening!’</p>
  <p>‘Yes way this is happening! What else did you think we would be doing? A cosplay show?’</p>
  <p>‘Hey! You didn’t exactly give me time to process any of this, of course I didn’t have a clue what we’re doing! And let’s be honest, this outfit looks like it belongs in a cosplay show!’</p>
  <p>The small cat let out a sigh. ‘I suppose that is true and I apologise for not explaining things better, but we didn’t have the time.’</p>
  <p>Before Chirithy could say anything more a loud shrill cry broke out from the shopping district.</p>
  <p>‘Alright, here we go!’ Chirithy announced and darted out from the shadows.</p>
  <p>Not knowing what else to do Sora followed in the tabby’s wake. The pair came to a sudden and abrupt halt upon reaching the source of the scream. A group of terrified shoppers were cornered by an aggressive looking creature that appeared to be made of pure darkness. It’s spindly frame, sharp claws and the two strange elongated horns protruding from its head sent another shiver down Sora’s spine.</p>
  <p>‘Heartless!’ Chirithy hissed. ‘Well Sora, it’s your time to shine.’</p>
  <p>‘And how exactly am I supposed to fight it? I don’t have a weapon!’</p>
  <p>‘Of course you do, the key!’</p>
  <p>‘You must be joking, I can’t fight with this!’ Sora held the tiny key in front of him to emphasise the point.</p>
  <p>‘Keyblade!’ Chirithy shouted.</p>
  <p>‘Keyblade?’ Sora repeated then almost shouted in fright when the tiny key in his hand suddenly morphed into a full sized sword. The juxtaposition of the elegant silver blade with the gold guard and pommel made for an oddly appealing design. It was light but felt sturdy in his hands. Unfortunately, Sora barely had any time to admire the blade before Chirithy brought him crashing back to reality.</p>
  <p>‘Does that work for you as a weapon?’</p>
  <p>Sora nodded. “Yeah, this will do!’</p>
  <p>Sora wasn’t sure why but the moment he laid eyes upon the sword he’d felt a calmness clear his mind, and the thought of fighting this creature of darkness, this “Heartless”, no longer frightened him. He calmly walked forward and braced himself for the fight to come.</p>
  <p>‘Hey!’ Sora shouted gaining the creature’s attention instantly. ‘If you’re looking for a good deal how about you settle things with me and leave those innocent shoppers alone?’ </p>
  <p>The Heartless let out a guttural growl before advancing on Sora, claws outstretched ready for the attack. Sora swiftly dogged out of the way before it could make contact, confusing it momentarily. It wouldn’t allow Sora to gain the upper hand again so quickly though, swinging it’s clawed hand to the side and forcing Sora to parry it with his sword. With every swing, block, parry and attack, Sora’s mind begun to remember is old kendo training. Drawing on both mental and muscle memory, he was not only able to keep up with the creature but he was gradually gaining the upper hand.</p>
  <p>The more Sora dogged and blocked it’s attacks the angrier the creature became. It’s movements, though initially rough and animalistic were gradually becoming more erratic. Sora realised it was beginning to tire and thought he might just be able to find an easy way to end this. That was until the Heartless caught him off guard and flung him into a nearby wall. He was dazed for a moment but was surprised that hitting the wall didn’t seem to hurt as much as it should have.</p>
  <p>‘Sora, are you ok?’ Chirithy cried, rushing to his side.</p>
  <p>‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Sora said, getting to his feet and readying himself as the creature closed in once more.</p>
  <p>‘You can’t just wait for it to get tired and give up, Heartless don’t work like that.’ Chirithy advised him. ‘You need to find an opening and strike it’s heart.’</p>
  <p>‘I have to kill it, you mean?’</p>
  <p>‘Technically yes, but you’ll be freeing the heart trapped within the darkness.’ Chirithy reassured him.</p>
  <p>Sora nodded. This creature needed to be stopped, and his own heart was telling him that Chirithy’s words were true. This time when the creature attacked, Sora parried and used the momentum of his opponent against it, counter attacking and causing it to stumble backwards. Now Sora was on the offensive, striking the creature when he could and blocking when needed. Finally Sora saw the opportunity he needed as the Heartless rushed him one last time, arms out stretched. Sora struck upwards striking the creature in the chest. The heartless let out a final shriek before the darkness dissolved to nothingness and Sora could have sworn he saw a small light flee from its captive vessel.</p>
  <p>‘You did it!’</p>
  <p>Sora looked down and saw Chirithy beaming up at him. ‘I knew you could.’</p>
  <p>He begun to feel slightly sheepish as the reality of what he had done begun to settle in. ‘I guess I did.’</p>
  <p>Suddenly all around them impromptu clapping begun to break out. In the heat of battle Sora had completely forgotten about all the shoppers that were scattered all around the district.</p>
  <p>‘Did you see that?’ One of them cried. ‘Kid beat that monster like it was nothing!’</p>
  <p>‘Is that Tokyo’s Shadow?’ Another asked. </p>
  <p>‘No, Tokyo’s Shadow has purple on his outfit not red. This guy is new.’</p>
  <p>Sora felt himself laugh nervously, so much for people not seeing him in his crazy costume.</p>
  <p>‘Ah Chirithy, what should we do now?’ </p>
  <p>‘I guess you take a bow and make a run for it.’ Chirithy suggested.</p>
  <p>‘Make a run for it, I like that plan.’ Sora agreed.</p>
  <p>A truly weird day through and through.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As the clock on her desk struck 9:00pm the young woman sighed. She’d been staring at the same article for hours, but no matter what she tried there was just no way to make the story she’d been assigned to report on interesting. Reading over the last paragraph once more she decided to give up for the night and closed the document. Retrieving her phone she sat on her bed next to the window and begun to scroll through her various social feeds to see if anything peaked her interest, but as usual nothing really did. In fact the only thing that did capture her attention was the light on the second floor of the house directly opposite her own.</p>
  <p>She knew the people who lived in that house and who specifically lived in that room. She’d known him for a very long time and knew an awful lot about his habits. And one thing she knew in particular was that he would never leave his bedroom light on when he left the room. So it was strange then that tonight his bedroom light had been left on for hours but he didn’t appear to be home. There could be any number of reasons for it, but she had a feeling that something odd was going on.</p>
  <p>The young woman was about to go back to scrolling through her feeds again when she suddenly saw movement outside the boy’s window. Someone appeared to have climbed up the wall and was now opening the boy’s window. The figure appeared to signal to someone on the ground before what appeared to be a cat jumped up and landed on the window sill. The cat entered the boy’s room and the dark figure swiftly followed. She watched with bated breath as the figure turned to close the window and finally revealed their familiar, all be it masked, face. She ducked out of site, hoping against hope he hadn’t seen her, and begun scrolling through social feeds from around the local area. Within minutes she found exactly what she was looking for.</p>
  <p>‘Isn’t that interesting. Looks like you’ve finally found a story worth investigating, Kairi!’ She eagerly proclaimed to herself. This was going to be fun!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fanfiction in years so I'm a little rusty but I hope you enjoyed the story so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>